To the Queen's Aid
Game Info This is the ARC-170 Fighter Clone Relics quest arc (Rebel & Non-RSF Pilots Only - you must NOT be on leave or the Queen will refuse to give you the mission). It begins at the Palace in Theed, on Naboo. (As of 2007, at least I could get the quest from the Queen while on leave, the quest may have changed.) Phase 2 onwards of the quest can be done by imperial pilots now Walkthrough * Talk to the Queen in the Palace of Theed on Naboo (-5532 4778). * Go to Kashyyyk. Head east from Kachirho to find Drrlirm the Wookiee (he is about midway (-85, -176) between Kachiro and the Rodian Camp). **''Note:'' When you have to escort Drrlirm back to Kachiro (to about '-414, -142') WALK by holding shift. If you run or ride your swoop he will turn around and go back to where you found him. This can be tough - you will be attacked, and he MUST survive. * After you talk to Drrlirm, head to the main Trandoshan Slaver Camp (the one with the ship parked up on the hill). In the second north-south past from the east, it's the northeastern camp. * Look for a Wookiee begging for help and talk (Grrallo)(546, 462). Make sure you're on leave, and head to the Imperial Prison on Dathomir(Fly into the Science Outpost; go n/w to 5287, -4138) (it is a POI). **''Note:'' If you're Rebel, it is highly recommended that you find a recruiter and go on leave before heading to the Imperial prison so that the troops guarding the prison don't attack you - on the other hand, it's a great fight. **''Note:'' As of the NGE the guards in the prison are only cl 26-30, so it is a good way to get some Rebel Faction points. * Talk to the Wookiees at the prison, then have them follow you to the waypoint they give you. **''Note:'' When you escort them out WALK by holding shift. If you run or ride your swoop they will turn around and go back to where you found them. * Get to one of the starports on Dathomir and launch your ship. * Guard the Wookiees who are next to you in their ARC-170 from a wave of 8 TIE Fighters attacking. Six of the Ties are Tier 3, and two are Tier 4. * Return to the Queen in Theed. If you went on leave for the prison break, you will need to go back on duty for her to talk to you. She thanks you for your service, and gives you your reward, the "ARC-170 Fighter Deed". Note: In case you fail to protect the Wookiees against the TIE fighters and fail the mission, go back to the Queen in Theed Palace, Naboo. Tell her that you failed the mission and she'll tell you that the Wookiees survived the attack. She'll then offer you the option to retry the last part of the quest. Category:Guides Category:Clone Relics Quests Category:Kashyyyk Quests